


Hot Seat of Love

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Hand Fetish, M/M, Spanking, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen is learning to ask for what he wants, Sam is happy to oblige





	Hot Seat of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Foot Fetish square - but inverted to be hand fetish instead. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

They were sprawled across Callen’s bed, enjoying the afterglow and a chance to chill out after several days and nights non-stop on a case. Callen was on his stomach, not caring that he was lying in the wet spot he had created. Sam was propped on one elbow beside him, enjoying the sight of his partner so relaxed for once. He reached out and gently skimmed his hand across Callen’s sweat-damp back, avoiding the bullet scars.

Callen made a pleased sound, almost like a cat’s purr. He loved Sam’s hands on his body, the way Sam could touch him firmly or gently, but always confidently. He would arouse or calm Callen as the situation called for, offering comfort and strength when needed.

Sam’s hand continued to gently caress Callen’s back, sliding lower, until it came to rest on one firm buttock. Callen grinned to himself, where he had his head buried in a pillow. He might be obsessed with Sam’s hands, but he knew that Sam was equally obsessed with Callen’s ass. It was a win-win situation for both of them, as far as Callen was concerned.

Callen wiggled a little, teasing Sam, but careful not to do anything to dislodge the hand gripping his backside. Sam squeezed his hand in warning, but did nothing else, so Callen wiggled again.

“You want something?” Sam asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Callen lifted his hips slightly, making it clear that yes, he wanted something.

“Talk to me, G,” Sam said. 

He could probably guess what it was his partner wanted, but one of his ongoing goals was to get Callen to talk to him about stuff, not just work or life, but in bed as well. He knew Callen found it hard to open up in personal situations, even if he could banter easily with Sam in the office or on the job and Sam was slowly getting him to change that. It wasn’t easy, but then Sam was a SEAL, so he expected nothing to be easy.

Callen finally lifted his head from the pillow so Sam could hear him speak, although he didn’t try and move again, not wanting Sam to take his hand away just yet. He liked that firm, possessive grip too much to be willing to lose it.

Callen was hesitant to speak, he felt awkward asking Sam for what he wanted in bed, he was too used to just going along with what his partners had wanted. It had taken a long time for him to learn some of the things he enjoyed and that it was okay to ask for them. It was still a work in progress, but he knew that Sam was willing to take the time Callen needed to get to the stage where he could ask for something easily.

“Will you spank me?” Callen asked, feeling stupid for asking, like he always did. He still struggled to accept that he liked certain things and that there was nothing wrong in asking for them.

“Of course, G,” Sam said. “What else?” He could always tell when Callen wanted something but was having difficulty asking.

“Fist me?” Callen blurted out, hating that he blushed as he asked. He was in his forties, it shouldn’t be this hard to ask his partner for something in bed.

“Hey, G, it’s okay,” Sam said, shifting to draw Callen into his arms, despite the resistance he felt from him.

Callen just hid his face against Sam’s shoulder, angry with himself all over again. Sam held him, running a soothing hand down his back, more firmly than he had earlier, using touch to convey support and love to his partner.

Callen gradually relaxed again as he basked in Sam’s hands on his body. As always, it was guaranteed to calm him down and then arouse him, as the firm touches continued across his back. Eventually, he lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder.

“You good?” Sam asked, love and concern in his voice, but no judgement.

Callen managed to nod. “Yeah, I’m good,” he agreed. “Sorry.”

Sam kissed him thoroughly before speaking again. “Never apologize, G,” he told his partner seriously. “You can’t help your past and you’re working on really ingrained issues here. Just remember I love you and there is nothing wrong with liking the things you do.”

Callen pressed a kiss to Sam’s heart. “Thank you,” he said quietly, struggling with his emotions and unable to say anything else.

Sam smiled at him and then guided them to lie flat on the bed, before taking Callen’s mouth in a kiss once more. He figured his partner had had enough emoting for now and it was time to spend their time off in a more pleasurable way.

*

Sam kept up the kissing as he pressed Callen into the bed, covering his partner’s body, feeling him relax and accept Sam’s attentions. He also felt Callen’s increasing arousal, as he started to squirm underneath Sam and his arms came up so that he could clutch at Sam’s shoulders.

When Sam finally broke the kiss and pulled back a little, Callen moaned. He was a gorgeous sight, cock hard and weeping, eyes glazed and body sheened with sweat again. Sam just knelt there for a minute, enjoying the fact he had made Callen look like that.

“Sam?” Callen looked uncertain as he waited for his partner to respond.

Sam smiled down at him. “Just admiring the view,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Callen was a bit put off by that, not used to anyone complimenting him. He pushed to a sitting position and leaned into Sam. “I know another view you like,” he said and shoved Sam to his back, before shifting down and swallowing Sam’s cock, enjoying the startled shout he got in response.

Sam only let Callen suck him for a little while, before he was grabbing his partner by the shoulders and encouraging him to move once more.

Callen laughed. “This is why I got the biggest bed I could,” he said, as they shifted across the mattress.

“It was one of your better ideas,” Sam admitted, as he rolled Callen onto his stomach.

Callen went easily, happy to let Sam take control once more. He had a feeling he was about to get the first part of what he’d asked for.

Sam knelt behind Callen and reached out to firmly squeeze both ass cheeks. He was looking forward to putting some color on the pale skin. Then he had a better idea.

“Let’s move,” he said, encouraging Callen to shift to his knees.

“What?” Callen was confused as he looked to Sam for directions.

Sam moved to pile pillows at the head of the bed. “I want you over my lap,” he told Callen.

Callen got wide-eyed at that. It wasn’t a position they had tried before.

“G?” Sam asked, as he looked at his partner.

“Yeah, okay,” Callen agreed, watching Sam settle against the pillows. 

Sam held out a hand to him. “Only if you’re sure,” he said.

Callen took the hand and allowed Sam to pull him in. “Why not?” he asked, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. He wasn’t altogether certain, but was willing to go with the flow.

Sam helped him get situated lying across his lap, waiting while Callen wiggled a few times to get comfortable. It rubbed their cocks together in a tantalizing way, but finally Callen was settled.

“Alright?” Sam asked, putting one warm hand on the small of Callen’s back.

Callen nodded. “I’m good,” he said, turning his head so he could be heard clearly.

“Very good,” Sam agreed.

Keeping one hand on Callen’s back, Sam raised his other arm and landed a firm swat to Callen’s ass. Callen yelped a little as color immediately bloomed on the buttock. He stayed in position though and Sam did it again, in the same spot, a little bit harder this time.

Callen just groaned this time, but he relaxed against Sam, accepting the position and liking the feeling of being held and made to take what Sam was giving him.

Sam quickly settled into a rhythm. Although this was a new position for them, he had spanked Callen before a few times and he knew how to read his partner’s body. They both settled into the headspace of what they were experiencing, Callen starting to lift his ass into the blows as Sam varied where he was hitting and color spread across his partner’s skin.

Callen moaned now, his arousal growing with every firm strike to his hot, sore ass and he couldn’t keep still, even with Sam’s hand on his back. He was getting ever closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Come for me,” Sam commanded. “I want you to give it up for me, G.”

Callen moaned again, restless and eager to come. Sam gave him a series of hard, even strokes, on the same spot and with a yell, Callen felt himself tumble over into release, pleasure whitening his vision as his body gave in to the intense experience.

Sam gentled his swats, but kept them up through his partner’s orgasm, drawing it out skillfully, until Callen was spent and trembling where he sprawled across Sam’s lap.

Sam finally stopped, resting his hot hand against the even hotter flesh of his partner’s ass. His own cock was hard and aching, but all that mattered right now was taking care of Callen.

*

Callen lay there, limp and drained from the force of his orgasm. He knew he needed to move, do something, but right now, he had all the strength a newborn. His limbs were like overcooked noodles and he couldn’t move.

Sam’s hand starting sweeping across his back again, petting and soothing, making Callen moan as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Sam was talking, but Callen had no idea what he was saying.

Finally, Callen managed to shift a little in Sam’s lap. 

“G?” Sam asked.

Callen managed a groan this time, moving a bit more. “Gimme a minute,” he croaked out.

“No rush,” Sam said.

Callen pressed down against Sam’s groin, making his partner groan this time. “You sure about that Big Guy?” he asked.

Sam’s hand stilled on Callen’s back. “I meant what I said, G,” Sam reiterated. “Enjoy your afterglow.”

Callen frowned to himself, feeling guilty and all post-orgasm relaxation fled. He couldn’t leave his partner hanging like that. Gathering his energy, Callen shifted off Sam’s lap, dislodging the hands on his body as he did so.

Without even looking at his partner, Callen moved to between Sam’s legs and without any preamble, bent to swallow his cock, making Sam shout in surprise.

“G!” Sam exclaimed, one hand coming to rest on his partner’s head. He didn’t know how to react to his partner’s sudden change of mood, even as his body responded to the skillful mouth on his hard dick.  
Callen kept on working Sam’s cock, knowing his partner wouldn’t be able to resist the attention. His head moved up and down, Sam’s hand falling from his scalp to grip the sheets beneath him. Sam moaned as Callen worked him over, one hand gently playing with his balls, as he worked down even further on Sam’s cock, until Callen was deep-throating him.

As Callen continued to suck him, Sam kept his hands buried in the bedclothes, resisting the urge to thrust up into the hot mouth on him, not wanting to choke his partner. Callen reached behind Sam’s balls to rub at the sensitive skin of his perineum, sucking harder as he did so.

Sam gave a choked shout, tensing up and then Callen’s mouth was flooded with liquid, as Sam came hard. Callen swallowed, relishing the taste, sucking more gently as Sam got sensitive when he’d come. Finally, Callen pulled off with a pop, shifting back to kneel between Sam’s legs, ignoring the twinge of pain from his well-spanked ass.

“Come here,” Sam demanded, dragging Callen forward and taking his mouth in an aggressive kiss.

Callen squeaked in surprise, but went with it, allowing Sam to claim his mouth. Sam tasted him thoroughly, tongue sweeping Callen’s mouth, until his partner was panting when Sam finally let him go.

Callen moved back a bit again, keeping his eyes downcast when Sam grasped his chin and tilted his head up.

“Look at me, G,” Sam ordered gently and Callen reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Sam’s gaze.

“What?” Callen asked defiantly, jaw clenching in a way Sam knew all too well.

Sam shook his head in fond exasperation. He should be used to this attitude from his partner by now, but had thought they were working past it.

“You don’t need to be in such a rush to reciprocate, G,” Sam said mildly, trying not to sound too accusatory. “I’m a grown man, I can wait.”

Callen shrugged, knowing he probably looked like a sulky teenager, but unable to help himself. Keeping his bed partner happy really was a deeply ingrained habit.

Sam pulled Callen into him, wrapping his arms around his partner’s body. “Come here baby,” he said, unable to resist the endearment. It meant something different here to when he used it at work.

Callen wriggled around until he was comfortable, trying to relax again as Sam held him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting go of the tension. Sam’s hand was stroking his back again, meaning Callen slowly melted into his partner’s body. He closed his eyes, not quite sleeping, but not quite awake either. Sam hummed, his chest vibrating pleasantly against Callen’s cheek and Callen felt himself relax even more, elusive sleep coming ever closer to claiming him.

“Sleep, baby,” Sam whispered. “We’ll have some more fun later.”

Callen hummed in response and darkness came up and claimed him. Sam smiled to himself, closing his eyes as well, taking the chance to sleep. Anything else could wait a few hours, they had the time after all.


End file.
